Love and Pocky
by ReLeNtLeSs RaIn
Summary: Hizumi is in deep thought and Bakura just happens to show up with pocky...deathly short and a crossover WOO! A fic for StrawberryHizumi


**Title: **Love and Pocky

**A/N: **Okay, this is a crossover from yu-gi-oh and Spiral. It was kinda a challenge between me and StrawberryHizumi to write a HizumixBakura fic, and since I'm really slow I'm waaay behind. But I always keep my promises…well most of te time…so here it is, my fic. I apologize in advanced for the shortness…S.H did the same so she can criticize me for it so HA! Anyway…I'm working on two fics at once so if all of the sudden it says something out of place ignore it…please…If it's depressing (the out of place thing) it's because the other fic is a dark fic that will not be posted here but in another account…a dark account…filled with darkness and unusual works for someone as giddy as I tend to be at times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hizumi was laying sprawled out on the couch. His mint colored hair flowing over the white pillow where he rested his head. His yellow eyes stared up at the ceiling, oblivious and unblinking. He was deep in thought over nothing very important to anyone else besides him.

Hizumi liked to think about things, and hated being interrupted when he did. But there was one person who could interrupt him that he would not snap at. That was his friend and lover, Ryou Bakura.

When Hizumi had finally lost all connection to the world around him and drifted off into a mental dream state said white haired boy came bouncing into the room, not literally bouncing, but closely enough. He had in one hand a box of strawberry pocky and a duel monster card in the other.

Hizumi didn't like duel monsters. He claimed that it was a confusing game and that he wasn't into two monsters beating each other's brains out, even though that was a lie and Bakura both knew it. He just didn't want to be stuck dueling the snow haired angel every forty five minutes and hearing gossip about every new duel and every new duel monster card that was released. He'd heard enough of that when the Egyptian God cards were 'up for grabs.'

"Hizu-kun!" Bakura said as he entered the room, well more or less _yelled _as he entered the room. Hizumi's eyes got wide and he twitched when he saw the other boy standing in the doorway. "Congratulate me! I just beat Yugi Moto in a duel!" _Yeah right, _Hizumi thought as he sat up. He didn't dare yell at his angel. He knew that it would either break his heart or that strange personality would come out and kick his ass again like it had before. He shuddered at that thought.

"Um, congrats." Hizumi stared at the boy unblinking and no longer oblivious to the world around him.

"And to help us celebrate, I bought us some Pocky!" Bakura grinned and Hizumi's face lit up. Pocky meant one thing to him. He was getting lucky tonight.

"Now that's my idea of a party," Hizumi said as he stood up. Bakura smiled and pulled a stick of Pocky out of the box and placed the non-glazed end in his mouth. Hizumi smiled and approached a little bit quicker, placing his lips on the other end of the stick and licked the tip clean of the strawberry flavoring before moving farther and farther down tacking off all of the icing as he went. Bakura grinned as their lips almost met before pulling back on the treat causing Hizumi to release it from his mouth allowing him to eat the rest of it himself.

As soon as Bakura swallowed Hizumi grasped his lips in a passionate kiss forcing his tongue into the snow angel's mouth. Once inside there was a tongue-battle over dominance and Bakura willingly lost.

Soon the need for air commenced and they both let go. A dreamy smile covered both of their faces.

Hizumi and Bakura had a special thing with Pocky. One would eat the icing, the other the stick, and in the end when they kissed it was almost like eating the whole thing, only better…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Okay that's that. I hope you liked it S.H. I did this for you. I haven't touched my dark fic so I hope to Ra/Yaiba ;) that it is completely happy. And for you others thank you very much for reading, I know its deathly short but please forgive me. I have not enough energy or imagination to write a lemon right now…Please review, they are what keeps me going…on this site anyway…on other sites I can view the hits my story gets and can grin at the progress…I don't know if I can do that on this site…anyway, thanks for coming good night to ya


End file.
